Never Too Old
by NatesMama
Summary: Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth is hearing her biological clock ticking-loudly. Can she talk her husband into a baby...and for the right reasons?
1. Introduction

Chapter One: Introduction

Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth, world-renowned forensic anthropologist and best selling author was having a bad morning. It started out promising, when her partner of 10 years and husband of four, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, woke her with soft, feather-light kisses along the nape of her neck, his arms snaking around her waist. He was well aware that morning sex was her absolute favorite, and judging by the erection that had been poking into her backside, he was a fan, as well.

Brennan smiled lazily as she remembered the way Booth had nipped at her ear, teasing her with his teeth and tongue, knowing exactly what made her go incredibly hot and wet for him in an instant. He had slipped one hand down between her legs, gently tracing circles along her thighs before using one finger to part her lips and slide inside her, making her whole body catch fire as if doused in gasoline. "God, you're beautiful, Bones." He had whispered in her ear, his own passion more than evident in his husky voice.

Then, both of their cell phones rang simultaneously.

The smile slid off Brennan's face when she recalled how their lovemaking had been interrupted by yet another case they had to solve, another body she had to examine and identify in order to bring yet another family some semblance of peace. While she loved her work with Booth and the satisfaction it gave her, she wondered if maybe it was nearing time for her to re-examine her priorities. Despite the contented face she presented to the rest of the world, including her husband, she still wanted more from her life. More than just a near-spotless record of case resolution with the FBI, more than 6 best-selling novels and much more than the respect of the scientific community and being acknowledged as the best forensic anthropologist in the world. And that more included a baby.

She wasn't getting any younger. In a few years, she would be 40 years old. And while current medical advancements made it more than safe for her to have a child at that age, she also wanted to be young enough to enjoy motherhood without having to use a cane at her child's high school graduation. And Booth…he was already a few years past 40. How long would he still want to participate in late-night feedings, Gymboree classes and t-ball practices before his already weakened feet and knees gave out and forced him to sit on the sidelines? It wasn't fair to him, either.

Brennan was forced to push her musings aside when she heard the tell-tale beep, indicating that someone was climbing the steps to the forensic platform. Looking up, she watched as her best friend, Angela Montenegro, stepped carefully towards the table to look at the body Brennan and Booth had recovered from the backyard of a home in Chevy Chase, discovered when the residents had decided to build an in-ground pool.

"Good morning, Bren!" Angela smiled. "And how is my favorite best friend this beautiful day?"

"I'm okay, Ang. How are you?" Brennan replied, not able to keep the returning smile off her face in response to her friend's happy demeanor.

"Just peachy, thanks. Neil and I had a wonderful weekend celebrating our anniversary. I can't believe it's been 3 years already." Angela grinned at the memory. "I'm absolutely exhausted."

"Well, then color me jealous." Brennan smirked. "We were interrupted this morning mid-coitus by a phone call about this new body. Booth had me more than ready at the time so I am currently extremely frustrated."

"Whoa, Dr. Double B! Too much information!" Dr. Jack Hodgins exclaimed as he jumped onto the platform. "Please refrain from any sexual references to our favorite G-man when I am anywhere in the general vicinity! Especially since the wife is out of town at a forensics conference and I can't do anything about my nasty, nasty thoughts!"

Brennan and Angela laughed at the frustrated look on Hodgins' face. "Look on the bright side, Jack,' Angela answered, "At least Michelle is away at college, so when Cam gets back you can welcome her home in every room of the house."

"Very, very true…" Hodgins leered saucily. "We still haven't christened the laundry room. Oh boy…the washing machine on the spin cycle…"

"Hodgins!" Booth's voice boomed from below the platform. "Please don't go there! No one wants to know!"

"Oh please, Booth." Brennan rolled her eyes. "You act as though we've never-"

"Bones! What have I told you about broadcasting the details of our sex life around the lab?"

Angela and Jack both laughed at the look on Booth's face as he glared at his wife. Some things never, ever change.


	2. Always A Good, Rational Reason

Chapter Two: Always A Good, Rational Reason For Everything

Brennan hummed to herself as she chopped carrots for dinner. Before meeting Booth, she was fairly certain that she had never hummed. Ever. But now, she found herself doing it all the time. Smiling as she dropped the vegetables into the pot of stock she had simmering on the stove, she thought about everything that was different in her life since she met Booth.

She had been closed off, unemotional and cold when the FBI (and _providence_, she said to herself and never in Booth's presence…no need for him to know the true scope of his influence on her) sent Seeley Booth to try and work with the difficult forensic anthropologist they had needed to get evidence for a case. Brennan wasn't sure when Booth's view of her started to change, (If you asked Booth it would have been somewhere between when she entrusted him with her parents' file and the case that began and ended at Arlington National Cemetery, where he had revealed a little of his sordid past and received nothing but support from her in return) but hers had shifted the day Booth had been forced to shoot a potential terrorist at the Hamilton Cultural Center. His refusal of a Rose Garden ceremony and obvious despair at taking a life, no matter how many he had saved, had reached a part of Brennan's heart that she thought was long dead. From that point on, whether she let on or not, her affection for Booth grew exponentially. Just when she thought that she might be ready to move forward with something more than "Just Partners", Cam had shown up and Booth wasted little time reacquainting himself with his old flame. Brennan would never admit it, but she was incredibly hurt, not just by the fact that Booth hid his relationship with Cam from her, but by the affair itself. The timing couldn't have been worse for Brennan's tenuous hold on her feelings. She decided then and there that Booth obviously didn't feel anything remotely similar to what she did, and his establishment of the infamous "Line" after the Epps case solidified that belief in her mind. She knew the speech he made about "People who work in . . . high-risk situations, they can't be involved romantically" was meant for her. And although she wasn't in love with Booth at the time, her heart broke just a little bit. She tried occasionally to force that feeling out of her chest with various men, and almost succeeded with Sully until he, too, left her…but not a single one of them was able to reach her emotionally the way Booth did.

Having resigned herself to the fact that Booth cared for her as only a friend, a feeling that was reinforced by his claim that he loved her "in a professional, atta-girl kinda way" shortly after his brain surgery, she continued to date other men, all the while never noticing that her feelings for Booth were growing by the day. Right before Christmas that year, however, Temperance was slapped with a heavy dose of the reality of Booth's true feelings when, while comforting him about his grandfather, they shared a kiss. A passionate, all-encompassing, love-soaked kiss that neither could deny was heavily colored with long-repressed feelings that they both had for the other. And while it took them a little while longer to get there, it was the first step in a journey that continued with her actually agreeing to marry him-in a church, no less. Since then, Booth took every opportunity to show her how much he loved her…and she tried to do the same for him.

Now, she wanted to complete the picture-perfect image of a real family that she had carried in her heart since that day, when she was 15, her parents abandoned her. For all intents and purposes her family was already more than she could ever have asked for, but while she loved Parker like he was her own child, the fact remained that he _wasn't_ her own child. She wanted to know what it felt like to carry a baby in her body, to give birth to a miracle on Earth, to have a tangible reminder of her and Booth's love for one another. As ridiculously romantic as that sounded, Brennan had reasons for wanting a baby with Booth that made rational sense as well. Someone of her intellect having a progeny was something she felt she owed the world. And to have the child imbued with Booth's innumerable and endlessly impressive characteristics was the icing on the cake. A Brennan-Booth baby would be blessed with intelligence, excellent bone structure, and a big, giving heart. And the thought of a little girl with Booth's beautiful brown eyes and her auburn curls appealed to the woman in love in her, loathed as she was to admit it. But it did make her smile to herself again. A smile that got bigger when she heard the front door open, and a voice she adored say, "Honey, I'm home!"


	3. So, What Are We Going To Do About It?

Chapter Three: So, What Are We Going To Do About It?

Booth leaned back in his chair at the table and sighed. "Bones, that was fantastic! I can't remember the last time you made homemade beef stew. Hell, I can't remember the last time you made homemade beef anything!"

"I know I don't let you eat as much beef as you'd like, Booth. But believe me your arteries thank me for it, even if you don't." Brennan smiled, certain that Booth had been, as Angela put it, 'buttered up' enough to put the next stage of her plan into action. "I just thought it would be a nice change of pace for you."

"Well, far be it from me to stop you from changing my pace, Bones. You've been doing it for 10 years, it keeps me on my toes." He threw his trademark grin at her, glad to see her so happy after their morning romp had been interrupted. Angela said she had been in a foul mood all day because of it.

"And speaking of keeping you on your toes…" Brennan purred, sliding up from the table to perch herself in her husband's lap. "I was wondering if we could talk about something." As she spoke, she ran her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck and nipped at his ear.

Booth's sniper senses were immediately on red alert. Bones did not use her sexuality to get something she wanted unless it was damn serious. The last time had been the blow job in his office when she had wanted to buy the house they were currently living in. He had thought, with 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, it was way too big for them. She managed to persuade him otherwise, and he did grow to really love their home, but it still left Booth with an uneasy feeling that his wife was able to manipulate him so easily.

"Alright, Bones." He said, grabbing her hands and holding her away from him, still sitting on his lap. "What do you want now? A new car? A summer home?"

"No, Booth. Nothing like that. I promise." Brennan managed to look appropriately cowed when she realized that her husband was on to her game. "This is much more serious."

"I'm listening."

"Well, we're both getting older, and Parker is in high school now…he's getting so big."

"That he is. It happens with kids-" Booth stopped cold. A thought tickled the back of his mind as he ran through what Brennan had just said and the way she'd said it. _'No.,_ he thought. _'There's no way…'_

"Temperance? Are you saying that you want to have a baby?"

Brennan looked up into Booth's questioning eyes. She should have known that he would pick up on what she wanted almost immediately, but his instant insight still never failed to impress her.

"Look, Booth…I want to be honest." She took a deep breath and dove in head first. "All I can think of all day and night is having a child. I want to experience carrying a baby, giving birth, teaching our child everything I know and watching them grow. I want to show the world tangible proof that I love you and you love me. Something for us to leave behind." Brennan paused in her explanation. "Does that sound selfish?"

Booth sighed. He couldn't believe that she was actually worried about his response to her revealing her heart's desire. Even if he hadn't been absolutely thrilled beyond belief, he would have acquiesced simply to make her happy. "Bones, Bones, Bones….why would you ever think that I would say no to our having a baby? Nothing would make me happier than to knock you up."

Brennan laughed at the crude colloquialism and threw her arms around his neck. "I thought maybe you'd think we were getting too old!"

"Us, baby? Never. We're both in excellent shape, healthy, active…there's no reason why we can't have a child and reasonably expect to be just as involved as we have been with Parker." He held her close and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to see you carrying my baby. I think you're the sexiest woman on the planet now, I can't imagine how unbelievably gorgeous you're going to look then. It's making me hot just thinking about it." He nipped at her ear, sliding his tongue along the sensitive spot behind her lobe that never failed to make her go crazy.

"Mmm…Booth…if you start this, you'd better be willing to finish it." Brennan whimpered. "You cannot tease me like that."

Booth chuckled, and in one smooth motion stood, picking her up with him. "Oh, baby…I have every intention of finishing this. Several times."

After carrying his wife up the stairs and down the long hallway, Booth kicked their bedroom door open and unceremoniously dropped her on their bed. With a predatory gleam in his eye, he kneeled over her and began to rain kisses down her neck, stopping long enough to unbutton her blouse. He dropped a kiss on her body as each open button revealed more and more of her creamy white skin. "You are so beautiful. I still can't believe that you're mine." He whispered throatily, pulling her shirt completely off and unsnapping the front clasp of her bra. "Even after all these years, it knocks me off my feet that you actually love me. I almost feel like I don't deserve this."

Brennan laid her hand against his face, staring directly into his eyes and giving him the most loving look he had ever received. "Seeley Joseph Booth. Don't ever doubt for a second that you aren't deserving of love. Ever. You're a wonderful man, a loving father, a faithful friend and the most passionate, attentive husband anyone could ever ask for. Add to that the fact that you are, in Angela's words, sex on legs, and I couldn't ask for a more complete package. You are my everything." Brennan sat up and began to unbutton his shirt as well. "Now, quit your yapping and make love to me."

If Booth had ever doubted her love, everything that she had just said to him obliterated any trace from even the furthest reaches of his mind. He still didn't think he deserved her, but he was going to spend every waking moment for the rest of his life making sure that he at least came close. He began removing the rest of their clothing, replying, "Yes, ma'am. You're the boss."

Brennan chuckled. "And don't you forget it."


	4. Sometimes A Great Notion

Chapter Four: Sometimes A Great Notion

After a boring morning of meetings and debriefings, Booth was not only physically exhausted, but mentally wiped out as well. The morning started out as usual, or at least usual for them lately. Brennan had gotten out of bed almost two full hours before he did, and was long gone when he finally got to the shower. Booth sighed to himself and tipped back in his leather desk chair, thinking. It seemed like, since they had started trying to get pregnant, their sex life had not only suffered…it was on life support. Not that they hadn't been having sex…that was never a question. But the organized way that his wife had gone about achieving her ultimate goal of becoming a mother was starting to make Booth wish he had objected to the whole idea at the outset.

He and Brennan shared a passion for each other's bodies that had not only not waned the longer they were together, it had actually gotten more pronounced. Neither could keep their hands off the other, and it was actually uncommon for them to go more than 24 hours without falling naked into bed…or the backseat of his SUV…or the couch in her office…or every single room in their home. They were enthusiastic in their lovemaking, and Booth could always depend on the feeling of belonging that being held in Brennan's arms, or legs, would bring him. It was home, no matter where they were. But lately…they had become predictable. And boring. And so…_clinical_. That was the word that really made Booth wince. Last night had been one of the worst sexual experiences of his life with Brennan…and he felt so damn guilty about it, it was hard to breathe. He would be the first to admit that one of his favorite "Bones Looks" was the one she had when she achieved orgasm…it was sensual and sexy and so gorgeous. But last night, she had such a determined grimace that never wavered even as he felt her contract around him…it made him feel almost dirty. She didn't say his name with the passion she usually did, she didn't grip his waist with her thighs with the enthusiasm he was used to…it was like making love to a blow up doll. And he knew that if he was completely honest with her about how he felt, she would take it the wrong way. As a rejection of the idea that they have a child together. Or worse yet, a rejection of her as a woman. So he kept quiet and prayed that they would conceive sooner than later. Partly to save his sanity, but mostly because he just missed his wife.

As Booth entertained his depressing thoughts over at the Hoover building, the wife in question was having similar thoughts of her own in her office at the Jeffersonian. Brennan stared at her computer screen, scanning the internet page she had called up with helpful tips on getting pregnant, and only felt depressed. As a scientist she knew that the fact they had only been trying for four months meant nothing, but as a woman she felt like a failure. Her doctor had assured her that everything was in working order, and Booth's sperm had not changed as far as motility or volume since he had it tested in her abandoned attempt to have a child 5 years ago, so their health wasn't the issue. And Brennan was not as bad at picking up emotions as everyone thought…at least, not with Booth's emotions anyway. She knew that the clinical way she had approached conception had put him off, and while the guilt ate at her, she was sure things would return to normal once she was pregnant. At least, she hoped so. When they had made love last night, Booth had looked almost ashamed when he rolled off her afterwards, watching her silently as she took the doctor's advice and tipped her hips up with her legs in the air, allowing the ejaculate to flow into her body correctly. Brennan was a lot of things, but stupid was most definitely not one of them. Booth was a cuddler, and he loved holding her when they were both spent from an enthusiastic bout of lovemaking. But with her new mission to conceive firmly entrenched in her mind, cuddling was out of the question…at least right afterwards. When Brennan was sure she had held herself correctly long enough, she lowered her legs and turned to snuggle into her husband, only to find that he had turned his back to her and had fallen asleep. Booth had never turned his back on her in bed, ever. He liked to fall asleep either facing her, or spooning her from behind. He craved that connection, and she had to admit that she slept better when he was holding her, either with his eyes or his arms, as well. If they could just hold on for another month or so, until she finally got that positive pregnancy test, everything would be fine. She just knew it.

Trying to dismiss the dark thoughts from her head, Brennan turned back to the paperwork in front of her. She had barely gotten started when a soft knock on her door frame made her start.

"Oh! Ang, you scared me." She breathed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to see how you were this morning." Angela stepped into the office, carrying two cups of herbal tea and wearing a soft smile.

"It's okay, Ang. I'm just going over some paperwork. I was off in another world, I guess. Thanks." Brennan replied as Angela handed her the tea. "That was sweet of you."

"Hey, that's me…sweeter than a chocolate chip milkshake." Angela knew that something was bothering her best friend, but she was also getting a distinct vibe that it was personal and that Brennan didn't want to discuss it. _"Oh hell,"_ Angela thought to herself. _"When has that ever stopped me?"_

"Listen, Bren…the reason I came in was to…well, pry a lttle." She threw Brennan a chagrined look and smiled again. "I know you hate getting into personal things, but you just look so defeated lately. Are you and Booth having problems?"

Brennan expelled a long breath and considered Angela's question. It would be nice to talk about this with someone. "It depends on what you mean by "problems", Angela. As far as our marriage goes, no. Things in that department are wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better man to spend my life with."

"Oh-kay…then what is it, hon? I know that Booth isn't cheating on you, and that's a fact. When it comes to other women, Seeley Booth might as well be a eunuch. There is only one woman for him, and that's you."

Brennan chuckled. "No, that would never be a problem for us. A more faithful man was never born. But the problem does have to do with sex. Just that it's our sex life, not sex with someone else."

Angela recovered quickly enough to keep her jaw from physically falling open. Booth and Brennan's sex life was the gold standard by which Angela measured her own sex life with Neil. "Please don't tell me that you two aren't going at it like rabbits on Ecstasy anymore! I can't take that!"

Brennan rolled her eyes at Angela's turn of phrase. "Please. That's crude, Ang. And yes, we still engage in intercourse every night. That's not the problem."

"Then what is it, sweetie? It can't be that bad if you're still riding the Seeley Booth Express on a daily basis." she leered, thankful that one of her constants was still firmly in place.

"Well..to be honest…we've been trying to have a baby."

"Oh, Bren! That's great, right? I mean, I know that you've been wanting one, even if you never actually bring the subject up. I see the look on your face when you see a little one, so you can't deny that."

"Yes, it's been a goal of mine for quite awhile now. That's not the problem, either. And it's most probably my fault." Brennan winced internally at the admission. "I think I've turned our marriage bed into a science experiment."

Angela did a little mental happy dance. This was a problem she could fix. "Okay, then. What you're saying is that your lovemaking has gotten stale, staid. Goal-oriented instead of grope-oriented." Brennan nodded in agreement. "Then, you need to jump his bones. Or let him jump _his Bones_." Angela snickered at her own joke. "All you have to do is bring a little magic back to the bedroom. That's easy enough, right? Spice things up. Rattle the windows. Rock his world. You can do that, can't you?"

Laughing, Brennan agreed with her friend. "You're right. I guess I just got so fixated on getting pregnant, I forgot that children should be conceived in passion as well as love. I miss the connection we have. I suppose I was worried that if I didn't take the whole thing seriously that it would never happen…too many variables. And you know how I hate impreciseness."

"Well, my love, sex is never precise. It's messy and sticky and disorganized. That's what makes it so great." Angela reached over to hug her friend close. "And now you know what you have to do to fix it. Right?"

Brennan gave her a full-on impish grin. "I do. Feel like cutting out of here early and hitting Victoria's Secret? I need some incentive for a certain FBI agent."

"Oh, honey…when it comes to shopping you never have to ask. Consider it implicit."


	5. Batting for the Cycle

Chapter Five: Batting for the Cycle

When Booth finally pulled into their driveway that night, he could honestly say that he hadn't felt this exhausted in a long time. The meetings had dragged on for what seemed like hours, the paperwork was threatening to literally bury him bodily, and Bones had called right before lunch to say that she was eating with Angela and that she would be home late that night. Great.

"Just wait until I get there, Booth. I can stop and bring Chinese on my way. Take a shower, relax and I'll be home as soon as I can." she had instructed. "I promise I won't work too late. I love you."

"Love you, too Babe. I'll see you tonight." Booth had hung up, still troubled by their recent sexual disassociation and emotional distance. He hoped they could talk about it when she got home, maybe over a nice bubble bath.

Booth locked the car and started up the steps to the front door. The first thing that tripped his radar was the smell of something cooking, coming from inside. He glanced in the side window and saw nothing but darkness, so he softly placed his key in the lock and pushed the door open slowly. His internal alarm sounded louder as he realized that there was light coming from the direction of the kitchen. _'Oh, calm down Seeley.'_ He said to himself. _'What kind of burglar breaks in and cooks you dinner?'_

He stepped quietly towards the kitchen area, taking long, silent strides in an effort to scope out the territory before he entered. But what he found was the last thing he expected. His wife, in all her glory, standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a copper pot. She wore some kind of lacy, lavender sheath that covered everything and yet left nothing to the imagination. Over that, she wore his favorite apron, the one that said "Feel Safe: Sleep With a Cop". She rocked back and forth in rhythm to the slow song playing on the Bose system in the breakfast nook, and the sway of her hips made it almost impossible for him to stay still and just watch. He was enjoying the show immensely when she turned to grab something from the island counter and saw him there, leaning sexily against the doorframe, a predatory smirk on his face. Brennan jumped before she realized that she knew that look. It was the Seeley Booth 'Come Here Woman and Let Me Ravish You' Look, patent pending. Before she could even process the fact that he had managed to sneak up on her so easily, he had stepped into the kitchen and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up into one of his crushing, soul-stirring kisses that, God help her, she had almost forgotten in the last few months. He broke contact with her lips to reach down and wrap her legs around his waist, letting his lips travel along her neck to her lace-covered collarbone, eliciting a moan of approval from her, unbidden. He ran his hands along her thighs, finally resting them on her bottom. He caressed her cheeks, letting loose his own moan when he realized that she wasn't wearing panties.

"Bones.." he panted, setting her rear end on the counter. "What are you doing? What are you cooking? What are you wearing?!?"

Brennan laughed and slipped her tongue along the sensitive lobe of his ear. "Well, since you asked…I am cooking dinner for my gorgeous husband, I am cooking his favorite osso bucco recipe, and I am wearing a new nightie I bought especially for him today." She grinned saucily and nipped at his lips. "That answer your questions, Nosy?"

"Oh, yeah…that answers my questions just fine. Except for one."

"And what would that be?"

"How long do we have until dinner is ready?"

* * *

A few hours later, Booth fell back onto the bed, panting heavily. "Good Lord, woman! You're going to kill me!"

Brennan chuckled throatily and crawled over his body, settling on his midsection. "Are you complaining, husband?" she asked, running a slim finger up his torso, stopping to circle his nipple. "Because I can stop right here…."

Booth grabbed her hips and flipped them over, drawing a growl of appreciation from her. "Oh, hell no! I think it would kill me if you _did _stop!" He trapped her between his thighs and began raining kisses along her naked stomach, following each kiss with a nip of his teeth.

"Seeley…" she breathed. "I missed this so much…"

He stopped and looked up into her eyes. "Oh, babe…so did I. I missed _you _so much."

Brennan sat up suddenly, pressing her breasts against him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry about how things have been lately, Booth. I really am. I was so focused on getting pregnant that I forgot why I wanted a baby in the first place. Why _we_ wanted a baby."

"And why is that, love?" He stroked her hair and slid off her, pulling her into his arms and onto his lap.

She cuddled into his warm embrace, sighing contentedly. "Because what we have between us…this love, it's so big and so amazing. We just want to share it, and a baby is the perfect way to do that. Making a family, a family where our love is the center…that is the best reason of all. Love."

Booth wasn't often surprised by his wife, but when she did manage to catch him off-guard…he was always bowled over. "Temperance, I-" The emotion of the moment forced him to take a breath. "You're amazing. And what you just said there…even though I've always known what a big heart you have, that just proves it. You're a loving, caring, giving woman and I am honored to have your heart." He kissed her deeply, letting his mouth and lips say what he was never eloquent enough to say with his voice. "I adore you."

"Make love to me again, Seeley. Make me yours."

"You never have to ask." He lay her down, continuing his path down her body until he reached the apex of her legs. He gently nuzzled the soft hair with his nose, breathing in her scent and reveling in her obvious arousal. "You are so beautiful…" Using only the tip, he placed his tongue on her clit, flicking it softly and eliciting a cry from her that bordered on a scream.

"Seeley!" Her back arched, seemingly of its own accord. "Please…"

Booth glanced up at her half-lidded gaze, and then proceeded to lick her slowly, from top to bottom, letting his tongue flatten and press her sex. "Come for me, babe. Let me watch you come apart."

He redoubled his efforts, sliding two fingers inside her wetness while caressing her folds with his warm lips and tongue. His fingers felt for her most sensitive spot, curling inside her to get the response that they were both craving. He didn't have to continue for long, and as he sucked her clit into his mouth and began to plunge his fingers in and out in a measured rhythm, an intense orgasm hit her from head to toe, ebbing and flowing in delicious tremors and waves until she could barely breathe. Booth watched as her mouth opened and closed soundlessly while she tried to catch her breath, amazed that he was allowed to watch this wondrous creature break apart in the throes of ecstasy. She was glorious.

Brennan reached for his hand, dragging him up to her and kissing him passionately while still trying to draw a lungful of air. "God, Seeley…that was…I-" she couldn't finish, barely able to lift her arm to lay her hand on his chest. "You're amazing. I adore you."

"I'll always love you, Bones. Always." Booth settled back into the pillows, bringing her with him and cradling her body into his. "No matter what happens, it's you and me."

She managed to get the strength to raise her head and look at him, every drop of love and affection she held for him shining in her wide blue eyes.

"Thank God."


	6. It's Not Me, It's You

Chapter Six: It's Not Me, It's You

Six months. Approximately 180 days, 4,320 hours, 259,200 minutes and 15,552,000 seconds. Brennan mentally calculated the amount of time that she and Booth had been trying to get pregnant. And still, no positive test.

After they had decided to let go of all the stress of intentionally trying to conceive, their sex life had returned to normal. Booth had even enjoyed adding some new positions that she read would help facilitate conception, surprising her. But no matter what they did (or where), she was still sitting in their master bath, negative pregnancy test in her hand, defeated look on her face.

As soon as Booth entered the room, he knew. Although he thought that it was awfully early to be checking, he was determined to support whatever course of action she decided to take, irrational or no. He sat down next to her on the cool bathroom floor, wrapping his arm around her and trying his best to comfort her.

"Aw, babe. I'm sorry. I wish I knew what else to say."

Brennan exhaled, determined not to cry. Again. "Its okay, Booth. Really. But I have been thinking…"

"What, Bones? You're not ready to give up, are you?" Booth wanted a child as badly as she did, but he was not willing to risk their marriage or her sanity to have it. He had already decided that if things continued as they were for much longer, he was going to suggest that they take a break from baby making. But if she was no longer feeling as sure about their decision, she could take the choice out of his hands.

"No, I don't think we've been trying long enough to give up. But I am worried about the fact that we've been making love every single day for the last six months, and we're still not pregnant. I want to go have myself checked out, just as a precaution." She looked to him for support, knowing that whatever else happened, she could always count on that from him.

"I thought you already did that before we started all this?"

"I did, but it was a cursory exam, not very in depth. And we know that you are extremely fertile, so the only logical conclusion I can come to is that something is wrong with me." She dropped her gaze again, absently turning the negative test in her long fingers. "I just want to be sure before we continue to kid ourselves…so to speak." The unintended pun made him wince, but he hid it well from her.

"Okay. Why don't you call your doctor and make an appointment, and let me know when. I'd like to be there, if that's okay."

"No, Seeley." She had already decided that this was something she wanted to do on her own. She knew that it wasn't at all rational, but she wanted to be alone when and if she found out that it was her fault that they couldn't have a baby together. "This is something I want to do by myself. I'm not trying to shut you out, I just need…" Her words caught on a sob, and he gathered her in his arms and pulled her onto his lap, rocking her.

"Shhh. Temperance, stop crying, love." He held her close and willed his own tears back. "I understand, I do. If you need to do this alone, I might not like it but I can support it. Okay?"

She sniffed and looked up at his expressive eyes. So full of love, concern and something else she couldn't identify. Maybe fear. Instead of analyzing it, she pushed it to the back of her mind for now. "Thank you. I love you, you know."

"I know. Just keep me in the loop, okay? We bear the load together, right?"

"Right."

~*~

The next afternoon, Brennan sat nervously on the exam table at her doctor's office, clad in the ridiculously thin paper robe they always insisted she wear. _'You'd think for the amount of money doctors make they'd get something more substantial for us to wear.'_ She thought bitterly. When the doctor entered the room, she sat up straighter and prepared herself for the worst.

"Good afternoon, Temperance. How are you feeling?" Dr. Jeffers greeted her with a smile on her round face. Brennan had used her as her gynecologist since living in DC and she trusted her implicitly.

"I'm alright, Sarah. I'm just worried about the fact that Seeley and I have been having trouble conceiving. It's been six months." Brennan clasped her hands in front of her, preparing to hear about the battery of tests they were going to have to run to determine if there was a problem.

"Hmm." Sarah pursed her lips before continuing. "You do know, dear, that six months isn't very long to have been trying. I don't want you to worry too much so soon."

Brennan was prepared for the initial resistance she would face. "I know. But we already know that Seeley is extremely fertile, and we've made love every single day since we've been trying, so either there's something wrong or we're not doing it right."

"Every day, huh?" Sarah chuckled. "Well, I've met Seeley and honey, I can honestly say that we should be able to eliminate the whole 'not doing it right' idea."

Brennan had the grace to blush, both embarrassed and proud that another woman could see how virile her husband was. "Okay, maybe that was an overstatement. But something must be wrong, we haven't missed a single one of what should have been my fertile days."

Sarah nodded and gestured to the stirrups at the end of the table. "Okay then, why don't you get comfortable here and I'll do a quick visual exam and take a few swabs. We'll go from there, Temperance. Alright?"

Brennan lay back and got settled, trying to relax as the doctor quickly and efficiently did her exam. Covering her back up and standing, Sarah regarded her curiously.

"Temperance, when did you have your last period?"

"Um, about 3 weeks ago."

"Okay. Listen, get dressed and come into my office when you're done. We need to talk." With that, Sarah left her to get her clothes on.

'_Well, here we go.' _She thought._ 'Let's hope it's something we can fix.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Booth sat at his desk at the Hoover, nervously tapping his pen on the stack of paperwork he was supposed to be filling out. The only thing he had been able to concentrate on today had been his wife's visit to the doctor, and what was going to happen if she was told there was something wrong with her. To be honest, he was more worried about her feeling like a failure than any problems that might exist. Bones had been so delicate lately that he wasn't sure she was strong enough to handle it if her worst fears were realized. And the thought that she might not be strong enough to handle something terrified him. The woman he loved was tougher than most men he met, certainly the strongest woman he had ever crossed paths with. And that was one of the millions of things he found incredibly attractive about her. If she started to crack, even just a little, he didn't know what he was going to do to stop her from breaking. He was jerked out of his dark thoughts by the sight of the woman in question, leaning provocatively against the doorway.

"Hey, Bones!" He jumped up and crossed to her, enveloping her in his strong embrace. "This is a nice surprise!"

Brennan hugged him back tightly, reveling in his warmth and letting it wash over her, calming her rolling stomach. "I just couldn't resist seeing your face."

"Really?" He threw her his patented "Only For Bones Charm Smile" and chuckled. "I knew you were addicted to me!"

"That's not what I meant, Booth." She laughed as his smile dropped a tiny bit at her denial.

"Alright, woman. Thanks for the ego boost." Booth dropped his arms and pretended to glower. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Brennan took a deep breath. "Like I said, I just wanted to see your face. When I told you that I am pregnant."


	7. Thank Heaven for Little Girls?

I'm sorry this has taken so long to update. I got caught up in a few other stories (this is the last time I try to write three at once!) and the coming holiday, so I apologize for leaving you hanging.

As always, thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys all rock.

I do not own Bones. I mean, I own bones (206 of them, to be exact) but not the television show Bones. I did have a weird dream the other night where I owned TJ Thyne, but that was just bizarre, and not really relevant. Never mind.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Thank Heaven for Little Girls?

Brennan was fairly certain that this was the first time in ten years of partnership she was seeing what a genuinely shocked Seeley Booth looked like. He didn't even seem this surprised when she agreed to marry him.

"Pregnant?!? Really, Bones?" Booth scooped her up and swung her around, making her squeal like a child. "Babe, that's amazing! I _knew_ you took that test too soon!"

"Booth! Put me the hell down!" Laughing, she slapped his chest in protest. "You're going to make me throw up!"

Noting that several of his co-workers were staring, Booth acquiesced and set his giggling wife back on her feet. "Sorry, Bones. I'm just so excited! Parker is going to flip!"

"I am sure that he will, Booth. However…" Brennan chewed her lip, trying to find the right way to say what she was thinking.

"You want to wait until you're further along to tell everyone?" Booth nodded. "That's a good idea, babe. I completely agree."

Reaching up to hug him again, Brennan sighed contentedly. "Thank you. I knew you would understand. And it's not just because of safety concerns. I…I just like that it's between us. Only us. And what's between us-"

"Is ours." Booth finished, kissing her lightly. "I love you, you know."

"Not as much as I love you." She deepened the kiss, lightly trailing her fingers through his hair and sighing. "Do you think you can get out of here early?" Her implication was clear by the smokiness of her voice.

"Hmmm…" He pressed his lips against the sensitive spot on her throat, humming his agreement. "I don't care, I'm leaving anyway. Meet you at home?"

"Definitely."

* * *

The first thing Booth noticed when he opened their front door was the light sounds of jazz music filtering through the house. The lights were off, the only light in the living room coming from the fireplace, where there was a roaring flame casting intricate shadows across the hardwood floor. In front of the fire was what looked like a nest…several comforters stacked atop one another, with pillows and blankets scattered over the area.

"Think that might be romantic enough to celebrate our impending parenthood?" Brennan's huskily asked question came from the doorway. Looking over, Booth's breath caught in his throat. His gorgeous wife was walking slowly into the room, wearing a red silk baby doll and nothing else. She turned slowly, letting him see the back…which consisted only of an intricate series of ties. He gulped. She was wearing matching red silk panties.

"Uh…yeah. Romantic." Booth marveled at the fact that seeing this woman half clothed still rendered him practically speechless.

"You like?" She stopped in front of him, quickly divesting him of his jacket and tie and carelessly throwing them over her shoulder. "It's new."

"Oh yeah. I definitely like. Although I think it might look better on the floor." Booth turned her around, running his fingers luxuriously down her spine and admiring the view. His favorite part of her body, her back curved perfectly into her spectacular rear, and he couldn't keep his hands off of it. "Mmmm. These definitely have to go." He muttered as he slid one finger into the waistband of her panties, lightly pulling the fabric aside and leaning in to kiss the tiny dimple at her waist.

Brennan sighed heavily and reached behind her, tugging him gently. "Let's go over there and get you naked."

At her words, Booth took in a deep breath and prayed that he could hold it together long enough to get them both where they wanted to be. But the combination of her sexy voice and choice of clothing was pushing him close to the edge. "Lead the way, babe."

Following her to the makeshift bed in front of the fire, Booth began unbuttoning his dress shirt, eyes never leaving hers as she settled down on the floor. She helped him pull the shirt out of his pants, and then unsnapped the ever-present Cocky belt buckle, tossing it aside to unbutton his pants and work the zipper. Once his pants were down, she cupped him lightly through his boxers, sighing with delight as he grew even harder under her ministrations.

"Temperance…easy, love. I am about to-" His next words were lost on his lips as she eased down his boxers and took him into her hot mouth, managing to wrap her tongue around him at the same time. "Jesus! Baby, slowly. Please…" His tenuous hold on his control was slipping fast, and he tipped his head up so he wasn't watching the incredible show Brennan was putting on. If he had to watch he wasn't going to make it another minute.

Without warning, she slid her mouth off of him with an audible pop and smiled at his expression. "Oh...you think you're clever, huh?" Booth kicked off the rest of his clothing and kneeled in front of her, easing her onto her back. "You're going to pay for that."

"I'm practically counting on it, Seeley." She whispered his given name, knowing that when she said it like that it lit a fire in him like nothing else.

Groaning, he began kissing her feet. Slowly worshipping her instep, working his way up her delicate ankle, running his tongue along her calf, and kissing her thigh…he slid his fingers into the elastic of her panties and slid them down her legs, a devilish smile gracing his features as she writhed under him. "Please, Seeley…please." He chuckled inwardly, she was already begging him and he hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. He breathed softly on her already glistening folds, admiring the view. Knowing that she was already so hot for him without any intimate touch made him go incredibly hard instantly.

"God, you're amazing." Booth wasted no time in dipping his tongue into her silky wetness, grazing her clit lightly and placing soft kisses to her lips. "You taste like the most decadent dessert…" He continued his running commentary, sliding two fingers inside her tightness and slowly drawing them in and out, eliciting a growl of approval from her. "So gorgeous…so soft and wet and tight…and so _mine_." He breathed the last word, sliding his fingers out of her and moving up her body, pulling the baby doll off and over her head as he moved. "I need to be inside you, Temperance. I need _you_."

Smoky blue eyes met smoldering brown ones. "Then have me. I'm yours. Forever."

Brennan raised her arms and pulled him to her, cradling him in between her thighs and welcoming his hardness into her softness with a low, keening moan. "I love you, Seeley…so much, so much. My love…" Their joining was like riding out a storm, intense and out of control and full of electricity.

"My love…" Booth wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer and changing his angle while his other hand tenderly caressed her breasts, one then the other. "I adore you, I love you…"

Moving together, their cries and moans increased with each thrust of his hips against hers, the friction becoming unbearable as he grabbed her waist and began thrusting harder, holding her eyes with his and letting every emotion he felt pour out of him. "You're amazing…so perfect, so soft, so gorgeous…"

"Oh, God…Seeley, I'm coming…don't stop!" Brennan locked her legs around his waist and arched into him desperately, taking every inch of him into her body and holding on for dear life. "So…so good, so good!" Reaching her peak, she cried out over and over, her head thrashing on the pillow below and arching her breasts up, desperately digging her nails into his biceps.

Feeling her clamp down around him, Booth couldn't hold on any longer and felt his orgasm start. "Christ, Bones…feels so good…hang on, baby…." He clutched her to him tighter and poured himself into her, losing his rhythm and collapsing on top of her, both of them taking deep, gasping breaths as they continued to feel the aftershocks of their lovemaking.

With a contented sigh, Booth rolled over and pulled Brennan to his chest, absently running his fingers through her hair and kissing her temple. "Amazing. I can't believe that after all this time…you still knock my socks off, babe." He grinned down at her, tapping her nose with his finger.

"I have to admit…you still make my toes curl, Seeley. You're an incredible lover." Brennan smiled back at him, caressing his chest. "I am so lucky to have you."

"We're both lucky, Bones. And now, we'll have someone else to share our lives with. It's…humbling that you're actually carrying my child right here." He rubbed her still-flat abdomen and kissed her. "I am the luckiest man alive."

"And I am the luckiest woman alive. To be able to give you this…" She placed her hand over his. "I hope it's a girl with your eyes and smile. I would love that."

Booth chuckled. "Can't resist that charm smile on me, can you?" He kissed her again and held her closer. "I love you, Bones. Always have, always will."

"I love you, too Booth. Always." She cupped his face tenderly. "Now, make love to me again."

"As you wish." And the storm began again.


	8. That Is Wrong On So Many Levels

I apologize that this new chapter has taken so long to get to. I started another story and have been trying to keep up with my ongoing stories (100 Themes and Writing the Wrongs) on top of the holiday season…so I've been letting myself get a little behind.

Hopefully this chapter will make up for that. No smut, just moving the story forward and giving the rest of the squints some face time.

As always, thank you for the lovely reviews. They're not why I do this, but they certainly make it more fun.

I don't own Bones. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

* * *

Chapter Eight: That Is Wrong On So Many Levels

Dr. Camille Saroyan-Hodgins stood next to her autopsy table in the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab wondering, not for the first time, why she didn't just become a lawyer. The body she was currently examining was absolutely putrid. Nothing she hadn't seen before, but for some reason today it really bothered her. She thought that maybe the combination of the smell and the fact that the skin kept slipping off was the deciding factor, but she chose not to dwell on it and keep her lunch down instead.

She wished she could say the same for her forensic anthropologist, who was currently ensconced in the ladies bathroom yakking up her breakfast for the third time today. While it didn't surprise Cam that Brennan was completely embracing the concept of morning sickness with the same gusto she did everything else in her life, the force of the attacks was beginning to worry her. Temperance was looking wan and exhausted, hadn't been able to keep anything but water down in days, and Booth had already insisted that she make an appointment to see her OB later that day. Cam suspected that is was a case of Hyperemesis Gravidarum, which was really simply severe morning sickness, but she wouldn't be surprised if Brennan's doctor put her in the hospital at least overnight on IV fluids to get her rehydrated.

Cam watched as Brennan stumbled out of the ladies room, looking woozy. Thanking God for her long legs, Cam reached Brennan just as she started to collapse. Lying her down carefully on the lab floor, she yelled at Hodgins, who had come around the corner in time to see his wife catch her friend.

"Jack! Call Booth and then an ambulance! Now!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Angela watched Booth pace back and forth through the hospital waiting room, literally wearing a path down the carpeting. Ordinarily she would have made him sit and tried to distract him from his obviously dark thoughts, but it seemed to her that the pacing was helping. She looked across the room and raised an eyebrow at Cam, who was holding Jack's hand and trying not to watch Booth lose his mind. Cam shook her head and looked to the doorway of the waiting room, where a tall man had appeared.

"Neil!" Angela cried, jumping up and hugging her husband tightly. "I'm glad you're here."

Neil took in his wife's pale face and the incessant pacing of his friend, and grimaced despite himself. "Where else would I be? Have we heard anything about Temperance?"

Booth stopped mid-stride and shook his head. "No. Not a damn thing. I don't know what's taking so long…" He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, finally flopping into a chair next to Jack.

FBI Special Agent Neil Macklin struggled to come up with something comforting to say to his mentor and friend. Neil had been assigned to Booth's division immediately after being transferred from the Austin, Texas office and Booth had taken the time to show him around DC, even introducing him to the "Squint Squad", just in case Neil ever had to work with them when Booth was elsewhere. And when he had met Angela, as cliched as it sounded, it was love at first sight. After a whirlwind courtship they had grabbed everyone and taken them to Vegas to get married in front of their family and friends. Neil had even managed to get Angela's dad to come as a surprise for his bride, which not only endeared him to the legendary rocker, it made Angela fall even more in love with him. Now, three years later, Neil felt like these people here in this room really were his family.

Sitting on Booth's other side, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Booth. Temperance is in excellent hands, if the doctor Cam called is any indication. You need to take a deep breath and relax, because she is going to need you to be focused and calm. Okay, man?"

Nodding, Booth knew that what Neil said was true but was having trouble processing it through the panicked fog he was currently in. "I just-"

"Family of Temperance Booth?" The doctor stood in the doorway of the waiting room, looking around expectantly.

"Here! I'm her husband!" Booth jumped up like he was on a coiled spring, getting to the doctor in one stride. "Is she okay?"

The doctor looked around, taking in the other four occupants. "Um, why don't we go somewhere more private?"

Booth, understanding the doctor's concerns, shook his head. "No, we can do this here. They're all family."

"Alright then." The doctor stepped further in the room to address everyone. "I'm Dr. Kevin Reilly. Temperance is doing fine now, so you can relax." Booth did just that, visibly. "However, we are going to need to keep her at least overnight to get her rehydrated with IV fluids. The babies are taxing her system and the morning sickness is not helping the situation. I'd like to make sure everything is perfect before I discharge her, hopefully tomorrow."

"Thank God." Booth reached to shake the doctor's hand and then froze, mid-gesture. "I'm sorry…did you say babies? As in more than one?" He visibly paled at the implication.

"Yes. I did. Three, actually. All very healthy and doing well, as far as we can tell at this early juncture." Dr. Reilly smiled at the flabbergasted look on the new father's face. Sometimes he really loved his job. "I take it you didn't know that your wife was pregnant with multiples?"

Smiling broadly, Booth shook his head. "No, no we didn't. But it doesn't surprise me, Bones doesn't do anything by halves."

"Bones, huh? That's cute. Good nickname for a forensic anthropologist." Dr. Reilly chuckled. "I'm a big fan of hers, and it's been an honor to treat her. She's been a dream patient."

Angela took this opportunity to speak up. "Our Bren has been a dream? Seriously? Did you give her good drugs?"

The rest of the waiting room's occupants laughed along with her. "Yes, I can't imagine Brennan taking this imposed rest with a huge amount of grace. I can't wait to see this for myself." Cam couldn't help but add.

"Okay, you all can stop anytime. Leave Bones alone, she's not that difficult." Even Booth had a hard time believing his own words. "Doc, when can I see her?"

"Right now, actually. She's been asking for you. I can only let one in at a time for now, but you'll all be able to see her tonight if you'd like."

"Go, Seeley. We'll wait here." Cam stood and pushed Booth towards the door. "Give her our love."

"Will do. Thanks, everyone." Booth followed the doctor out of the room to go see his Bones.

When the doctor stopped in front of Brennan's room, he motioned Booth in and headed off down the hall to give the couple some privacy. Booth slowly opened the door, and took in an unrestricted view of his beautiful wife. She was lying on the bed, looking so small to him, with an IV hooked to one arm and a blood pressure cuff on the other. Her eyes were closed. Suddenly, as if she sensed him, she opened them, looking directly at him.

"Booth. Come give me a hug." Her voice hitched slightly as she struggled not to cry at the worried expression on her husband's face.

He crossed the room quickly and carefully pulled her into his arms. "Bones, I was so worried. I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're all okay. I love you so much, baby."

"Babies." Brennan shook slightly as she said it. "Did they tell you? Three babies!" She was still struggling to grasp the concept herself, and had a small worry that Booth would be, as Angela would put it, 'freaked out'.

"I know! We can't do anything halfway, can we?" Booth chuckled, feeling the knot in his chest loosen as he took in her radiant smile. "You're happy?"

Not wanting to lose physical contact, Brennan held his hand tightly. "At first I was flipping out. But since I've had some time to process it, I find that I'm really happy." Grinning, she gave Booth a sidelong look. "They said at the clinic that you could populate your own country…who knew you would be doing it all at once?"

Booth threw his head back, laughing more at the release of all the tension of the last two hours than the joke itself. "Oh, Bones. You really are funny."

"I know. I am a constant surprise."

"No joke there, Bones. No joke." Booth held her close again, taking in her unique scent as he buried his head in her neck. "Triplets. Wow."


	9. Everything Happens Eventually

Sorry updates have been few and far between. As usual, I can't seem to finish one fic without starting another. I know, it's sad.

Anyway, I am going to wrap this one up in a few chapters, simply because I've sort of lost my muse about it, and because there is another, more case-driven story I have been obsessing about for a month or so and I have to get it out while it's still in the front of my mind. But I wanted to make sure that I thanked everyone for their reviews and kind words. It's not why I do this, but it's a nice perk nonetheless.

And of course, except for Angela's wonderful hubby Neil I don't own any of these characters. That honor belongs to Kathy Reichs and Hart Hansen, and they suck at sharing.

* * *

Chapter Nine~Everything Happens Eventually

Once upon a time, Temperance Brennan imagined that the most uncomfortable she had ever been and ever would be was when she was buried underground with Hodgins by the Gravedigger. Of course, back then she never considered the possibility that she would be almost nine months pregnant with triplets at some point in her life. Hey, even geniuses have limited abilities to see the future.

Struggling to sit up in bed, Brennan grunted and groaned with the effort. "Dammit, Booth! I need help!" She hollered for her husband again, wondering if he had actually decided to finally ditch her, as he called it, "cranky, pregnant ass" and find a skinny blonde to run off with.

Wrapping his tie around his neck, Booth ran into the bedroom gasping for breath. "I'm sorry, Bones! I was in the bathroom downstairs and I…well, I couldn't exactly get up right away." He had the grace to look embarrassed as he reached down to help his very pregnant wife sit up in bed. "I really am sorry."

Sighing and biting back laughter at Booth's predicament, Brennan shook her head. "Well, I appreciate the fact that you finished pinching it off before you came to my rescue."

Bending over with laughter, Booth had a hard time drawing a breath. "Oh, man…where did you learn that particular phrase, Bones? Angela?" His sides were beginning to hurt, and he had to sit on the bed to keep from falling over. "Oh, boy…that was…friggin' hilarious!"

"Hodgins, actually" Brennan gave in and was laughing as well. "He made a comment about Neil getting caught in the middle of defecating when Jack had to use the facilities the other day and said that Neil was mad about having to 'pinch it off' to let him in."

Brennan's explanation only served to make Booth laugh even harder. "Jesus, Bones…that's a fantastic story! Remind me to bring that one up at dinner with Neil and Ang tonight." Wiping the tears from his eyes, Booth stood and finished tying his tie.

"Actually, Booth…that's another reason why I wanted to call you. I think we're going to have to postpone dinner tonight. I believe that I have been having contractions since early this morning." Smoothing the comforter down, Brennan looked at Booth as though she had simply commented that she liked his tie.

"What?!?" Booth jumped onto the bed and placed his hand on her incredibly large belly. "Seriously, Bones? The babies are coming now? Today? We have to get you to the hospital as soon as possible!"

Nodding, Brennan took in Booth's panic and smiled. She knew he would be excited, but the case of nerves he was currently exhibiting was surprising. "I anticipated that. I've already packed a bag with my things and clothes for the children to wear home. I put it in the closet, so is you would help me up so I can dress, we can get that into the car and I can call the doctor and let him know we're coming."

His wife's preternatural calm was, frankly, unnerving to Booth. "Temperance. Babe. Aren't you the least bit nervous about the babies coming?" She was starting to freak him out a little bit.

"Of course I am, Seeley. I'm extremely nervous. But I am finding that it's easier for me to keep from panicking if I compartmentalize a little bit. I know I haven't done that in a long time, but it's helping me right now. Alright?" Brennan eased her peasant skirt up her hips and over her belly, then reaching for her blouse. "I need you to get my slip on shoes, please. I haven't seen my feet in months."

"Whatever you need, Bones. Just tell me what to do." Booth kneeled in front of her and eased the shoes onto her badly swollen feet.

Leaning down as far as she could, Brennan took Booth's face in her hands, smoothing the worry lines around his eyes with her thumbs. "Booth. Relax. Everything is going to be fine. The babies are nearly full-term, they're developing perfectly, and I feel wonderful. We are a great team and I have every faith in your abilities as a birthing coach. I know you're worried about my opting for natural childbirth, but I will recover faster and be better able to care for the babies right away. We've gone over every eventuality we could think of, and we're ready." She paused to make very sure that she had his complete attention. "We're ready, Seeley. Our children are so lucky. They're going to have the most wonderful, loving father in the entire world. And you're going to be fine. We're going to be fine. So grab my bag, call Angela and Cam, and let's get this show on the pavement."

Laughing, and knowing full well that Brennan had intentionally misspoke to put him at ease, Booth played his part perfectly. "Show on the road, Bones. On the road."


	10. One Big Happy Screaming Family

Alright. This is it, the last chapter. I apologize that it took so long to finish, but the holidays sort of slowed me up.

I need to give a shout out to Venz_Wife over at the Bone Yard for one of the baby's names. Thank you, it was an excellent suggestion.

I don't own Bones. Really, I don't.

* * *

Chapter Ten~One Big Happy Screaming Family

Angela, Neil, Cam and Hodgins all stood outside the hospital nursery waiting for someone to push the tiny bassinettes to the window so they could get a good look at the three new members of their family. Finally, they saw Booth poke his head in the door from the other side and wave at them. With the help of a nurse, he pushed each little bed to the window, then exited the door to stand beside them outside.

"Guys, let me introduce you to, from left to right….Henry Russell Booth."

"Oh, Booth…he's beautiful!" Angela was already crying.

"Really gorgeous, Seeley." Cam dabbed at her eyes as well.

"Next, his sister, Christine Angela Booth. Bones is already calling her Mini Ang."

"Oh!" Angela threw herself into Booth's arms and started crying harder. "You guys! That's…oh, my…"

Neil chuckled. "I think she's honored, Booth. And that is one beautiful little girl you have there, my friend."

Setting Angela down softly and handing her off to Neil, Booth introduced the last baby. "And last but not least, Charlotte Camille Booth. We thought we'd call her CeCe."

Cam hugged Booth and leaned forward, gazing adoringly at her namesake. "This is so much more than I ever expected…oh, Seeley. She's…and you and Temperance are…"

"Good Lord, I never thought I'd see the day when my wife was actually speechless!" Hodgins wrapped his arm around Cam's shoulders and shook Booth's hand. "Really, man. That is a gorgeous family you have there."

"Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it. You guys better look quick, because they're getting ready to take them back to the room to nurse and Bones doesn't want an audience for that." Booth chuckled at his little white lie. Truth be told, he was the one who vetoed the gang nursing party. Brennan had been fine with their friends being there while she fed the babies.

"Booth, nursing is a perfectly natural bodily function. In fact, that is exactly what my breasts were made for, contrary to your preference. I don't mind if Jack and Neil are here for it."

"Well, I do. So lets just make the first time just us, okay Bones?"

"Alright." Sighing but letting a small smile grace her tired features, Brennan knew that some things would never change.


	11. Epilogue

Fingerprint

"What's that, Daddy?" Charlotte Camille Booth pointed one tiny finger at the picture sitting on the kitchen table. It showed six little hand prints, in all different colors of paint, surrounding two larger prints.

Booth scooted his youngest (by 5 minutes) daughter closer to the table and picked up the frame. "That, peanut, is a picture your Auntie Angela made for us when you and your brother and sister were born."

"Wow..." Charlotte, or CeCe as her family called her, was always amazed by anything her favorite aunt Angela did. "Who's hand prints are they, Daddy?"

Grinning at the memory of the absolute mess that resulted from such a simple picture, Booth began to explain each brightly colored image. "See the blue prints? Those hands belong to your brother, Henry. Since he is the oldest, we put his first."

"I like Henry. He's smart, like Mama." CeCe nodded her head, chestnut curls bobbing against her father's neck.

"He certainly is." Booth agreed. His son was the mirror image of his mother, Temperance. From his auburn hair and piercing blue eyes, to his genius IQ, Booth referred to him as their "Bones Clone".

"And these hands.." He continued, "are your sister Christine's. See how long her fingers are?" He traced the tiny painted phalanges with affection.

CeCe followed her father's finger along the picture. "They're bigger than Henry's! And he's a boy!"

Booth chuckled. "Don't let your mother hear you say that, baby. Even if it is true. Your sister is going to be as tall as your mom, I think."

"And she looks like Mama, too! Chrissy is pretty." CeCe worshiped her older sister, even though they were essentially the same age. Christine did look like Brennan, but she had her dad's outgoing personality to go with her looks.

"You're just as beautiful as your sister, CeCe. Don't ever doubt that. How can you not be? You look just like me." He chucked her affectionately under her little chin, eliciting a giggle.

"So these are my hands, Daddy? The pink ones? I like pink." She pointed to the last set of small hands.

"Yes, baby. You have the smallest hands, because you were the smallest when you were born." CeCe was a complete and total daddy's girl and she knew it. She not only had her father's dark brown eyes and brown hair, she also possessed his naturally happy personality and generous nature. Brennan frequently commented that her youngest daughter often displayed looks and gestures that were the spitting image of Booth, so much so that she would seek her out before anyone when she needed comfort or a hug. "She's just like a Mini Booth, Seeley. I can't resist her." Brennan would say.

"I don't like being the smallest, Daddy. I wanna be big like Chrissy." An adorable pout appeared on a tiny lip, making Booth laugh outright.

"Oh, sweetheart. We can't all be tall, or a genius or beautiful. God made everyone different, that's what makes the world so interesting." Booth pulled CeCe close. "Wouldn't it be boring if we were all exactly alike?"

CeCe sighed dramatically. "I suppose."

"How about we hang this picture back up for Mama, huh? Your brother broke the frame with his hockey stick, but now that we've fixed it we can put it on the wall in the hallway, huh?" Booth moved to pick the picture up, but his daughter stopped him.

"What about the big hands, Daddy And why are they mixed up like that?"

"Oh. Those are mine and your Mama's hands. The red one is Mom and the green one is mine."

"Daddy! Look how big your hand is!" CeCe was awed by the outline of her father's hand, which filled more that three times the space hers did.

"Well, I'm a grown up. Of course my hand is going to be bigger, baby." He lifted the picture in one hand and held CeCe with the other arm, carrying them both into the hallway. He hung the picture reverently, running his finger along the tiny hands one more time. "The reason our hands are intertwined, mixed up like you said, is to show that your mom and I are connected. That we are the center of the family and that we share the same space in the world."

"But Daddy, it's impossible for two objects to occupy the same space!"

CeCe was lifted out of her father's arms and into the waiting arms of her mother. "Oh, I disagree, Charlotte." Brennan smiled at her husband and held her daughter close. "Sometimes, science can't explain everything."

"Especially love, right Bones?"

"Mmmm. That, especially."


End file.
